Zootopia Two
by Ryker's Darkness
Summary: Nick and Judy go on a wild adventure of joyfulness, fear, and companionship. A new threat arises against Zootopia. Nick and Judy have stopped Bellweather's plan that almost tore the city apart. But can they stop an enemy that could end all that they know? Or could the ancient threat retake what it had lost thousands of years ago?


.~*~. Zootopia 2 .~*~.

By: RichardsWorks

Nick and Judy go on a wild adventure of joyfulness, fear, and companionship. A new threats arises, Judy and nick may have stopped a city from splitting apart because of the nighthowler. But can they stop a threat that could end all that they know? Or could the ancient threat retake what was lost thousands of years ago...

Rain… the peaceful and annoying sound that it makes against cold hard windows is what allowed the small bunny's mind to keep wandering in the dark. Curled up in a ball laid Judy Hopps. Her thoughts, keeping her from going to sleep, focused all on her life up to the present. Judy has come far in three years from her time in the ZPD, the crazy adventures, the thrill of take downs, the many friends she had met along the way. The famous Nighthowler case she cracked with long time ago with Nick Wilde beside her.

'Nick… Nick, Nick, Nick where is he anyway?' she pondered. She has been off for several days with paid leave. Nick was still on the job. Little contact with him has never really been this way for her for this long. Judy is used to doing and going everywhere with him. Her "relaxing and enjoyable" vacation is not what she wanted. She had to speak to Nick again for today, regardless of the time that it was. Reaching blindly over to the bedside table and pulling her phone to her face. The screen came to life in light and she began to text Nick.

'Nick, what r u up 2' She waited for what felt like a hop, skip, and a jump to next year. Her phone dinged

'Working carrots' Nick replied. Judy knew that, and he knew that she knew that. She frowned and texted back.

'Slick I know that, when does your shift end?'

'It ends in about…. Now'

'That's good, wanna talk over the phone?'

'We are talking'

'You know what i mean!'

'Carrots i'd love to talk but it's midnight… and i got to get up at 7 tomorrow for my next shift. We'll talk later k?'

'Ok… have a good day tomorrow, and please promise me that you will be safe'

'I promise carrots, goodnight'

'Goodnight' and with that Judy powered off her phone and set it aside. Once again she fines herself concerned. But why should she? Is he avoiding her on purpose? Is she to persistent on trying to talk to him? Is there another Bunny!? There was where her mind drew the line over all the nonsense she was thinking. She smiled to herself.

"I am a dumb bunny" she chuckled and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Nick was going about as usual. A slow walk home to his apartment. Sling the door open, through clothes in the hamper, take a shower, get out of the shower, brush teeth, get nightwear on, and hit the hay to only start the whole darn thing tomorrow again. He too missed Judy, but knew that she would be back soon enough.

In the morning Nick awoke to the sound his phone's alarm. Stretching into a long sigh he stumbling out of bed. The glimmering of the sunlight attracted him to the window. Looking out, he watched the city streets below. All the many of animals making their way to work. Grinning at the slow moving sloths trying to cross the road and the frustrated drivers sighing and rolling their eyes, and pounding their paws or horns on steering wheels. With an a rush of excitement he bounced over to his dresser and put on his blue and gold. Looking in the mirror he pinned his badge to his chest, pulling his hat on with a jerk he glanced at his reflection with pride. He never would have thought he would feel such thing in his life.

At ZPD headquarters NIck walked in and across the room sat Clawhauser. Noticing Nick he spoke up with joy.

"Goodmorning officer Wilde! I can see that you are ready to start the day again."

Looking over and smirking," yes i am ready again for today how about you Claw? Anything new?"

"Nope, same as usual!"

"Well alrighty then see ya 'round" Nick said while looking at all the doughnut sprinkles scattered all over Clawhauser's desk.

Taking the stairs up to chief Bogo's office he was anticipating his new orders for the day. Opening the door to reveal Bogo looking down at his phone with his reading glasses on. He padded his way to the front of the desk.

"Wilde, ready for duty sir" Nick said while quickly dashing a salute.

Looking up, Bogo raised an eyebrow," Wilde this isn't the military, now take a seat, your about a good 2 minutes late."

Nick did as told and rolling his eyes said,"Once again sir you should have your own special greeting cards."

"Shut your mouth Wilde!" Annoyed, Bogo preceded to pull out a file and placing on the desk. "A new case I think you will find interesting." Using his hoof to slide the paper to Nick," The problem is that over the past few months, we have been getting reports about prey unrest in suburban areas outside city limits. Still the damage done by Bellwheather is still there. Usually something like that would have died down by now, but it hasn't and there is one report that shows evidence that night howlers are present at their protests. Since you have dealt with the night howlers before I am assigning you to go over and investigate. If you uncover that they do have the night howlers I want you to report it back here as soon as possible. Also see if you can find out who is causing the unrest and supply of night howlers? I know Judy is not here but can you take on this by yourself Wilde?"

"Yes sir, I think I can handle this by myself without Judy's help" NIck said confidently. Bogo casted a look of 'alright'. Bogo knew that this was a very important case but he wanted to see if the little fox could handle something on his own without the constant supervision of Judy.

Before NIck could leave bogo handed him a slip of paper," here is the name of the small town outside the city, Sheepville, I can assume you know what the inhabitants are already like and what to expect." With that Nick left and with quick walking made his way to one of the police cruisers out front.

Judy was bored out of her mind. Sitting on the edge of the hotel bed she starred at her phone. Scrolling up and down looking for anything to new to see. It was all the same, more stupid news and the latest things on vairy social media sites.

Looking up, she walked over to her dresser and choosing the dullest of outfits.

'I am going to have fun today.' she mentally told herself. With a skip of her feet she bounced to the door and left. Going to the beach for a morning walk was something she like. Looking at the great blue ocean that lay on the horizon. The smell of sand in the air and a annoying seagulls trying to bumb money off of bystanders. Once again looking at that sea, all the many types of sailboats. One thing that always caught her eye was the beach couples. Always strolling by holding hands and gossiping about funny flirty things. A thought of NIck came to her head.

"Oh NIck… stupid fox" she said while remembering him that day she completely outsmarted him on the sidewalk with the tax returns. Smirking she walked on but tried to focus on other things besides NIck, for once.

Nick was heading out of the city, all the building got smaller and he could see the open land in the distance. Going down old country roads trying to find his way to Sheepville. Large open pastors of grass and hills. The thick leaved trees that sat atop of those hills rustled when the howling wind blew. Nick felt at peace out here. Not a worry in the world seemed to disturb someone in this landscape.

Finally he could see a town in the distance, small stone brick houses with that lay scattered about. Passing a wooden sign that read "Sheepville" Nick gave himself some credit for finding the place. Driving around, the road got narrower and slimmer and soon it was to tiny up ahead for the police cruiser to fit through. So he pulled to the side and got out. Sighing he shut the door, locking it he looked down the road, "that's not to far" he said.

After 30 minutes of walking he passed a dirty old picket fence. His ear twitched, turning he looked around for a strange creaking noise. Nothing but an old house that sat on the hill just a few yards from the fence. An old sheep lady was sitting in a rocking chair, she rocked back and forth and the chair creaked as so.

"My… aren't you a long way from home there foxy boy" her raspy voice spoke up," you better watch yourself pred. We don't care for your kind no matter what uniform you're wearing.

Nick taking the insult spat back," nice to meet you to mam"

"Don't you call me mam" she hissed.

"Fine…. Old lady sheep that has one foot in the grave, which way is town hall?"

"How rude! You dare call me that! Why I could knock you senseless!" standing up but quickly sitting back down at the sound of her back cracking.

"Yeah I am sure you could" nick smirked.

He walked on passing more houses. He could tell that they were watching him, he could just feel their eyes at the back of his head. Also some half pulled curtains in windows gave them away. Nick could make out a city hall type of building in the center of the town.

At town hall he stepped up to the door, looking down he read the doormat,"All Prey Welcome, Preds beat it!" Nick shook his head. The sign on the glass said open so Nick walk in. Closing the door behind him with a click. He looked around the old furnished room. The smell of old house dust filled the air. All the furniture was decorated in flower designs with yellow backgrounds. Sunlight lit the room enough to see, dust particles floating in the light in front of windows.

"Hello?" Nick said while cupping his hand to his mouth. No reply," I am officer Wilde of the ZPD. I am here to see your mayor."

Still no answer so he slowly proceeded to the front desk in the lobby. Placing both hands on the counter, he bent over to look behind the desk. No sheep or rams anywhere. Stumped on what to do he thought to himself.

'Should look around more and possibly catch them in the act of making night howlers and become a hero overnight making judy proud, or stay here until someone shows up to avoid trouble' he wondered. After a few moments he decided.

' I'll look around, besides it's worth the risk to be a hero for a day and to make Judy proud.' with that Nick set off to look for anyone in the building. Going around the hallways and looking into rooms he found nothing. Just more old furniture and dust. Eventually he walked back to the lobby where he slumped in one of the chairs and waited for the mayor or anyone to talk to about the suspicious protesters who were suspected to have night howlers.

Tired from a long day of sightseeing, Judy unlocked her hotel room door. Entering the room she tossed onto the neatby be. Looking up at the ceiling she closed her eyes and imagined herself being back at work in Zootopia. Thinking of all her friends and family she took her phone out, and called her mom and dad. Waiting awhile they finally answered. They image of their faces apeard on her screen.

"Hey Jude the Dude!"

Smiling judy replied," hi mom and dad"

"Are you having fun on your vacation? Is it everything you hoped it be?" Said Mrs. Hopps.

"Well…" Judy's ears drooped down" it's kinda fun but it is so boring here. It's a really nice place, it's always really warm and sunny. The beach is perfect but… like I said, it's boring. None of you are with me."

"Now pumpkin don't you worry, you'll be back in zootopia soon. But just enjoy yourself, and have fun." Mrs. Hopps said.

"That right Jude! Just have a good old time oaky?" Mr. Hopps said.

" Alright you guys… All try. See you in a couple of days." With that Judy ended the call and stood up. Looking out her hotel window across the dark room. The moon lsat on the horizon, the water glistening in a bluey haze. Sighing she walked over to the balcony and peered over the side of it. The sound of waves crashing against the sand was very soothing to her ears. Leaving the balcony and returning to the bedside, Judy pulled back the clean white covers and curling up she went to sleep.

Asleep Judy's dreams were a confusing mess. Tossing and turning she did. In her mind she found herself back at the ZPD headquarters. All the cops were outside, the search lights focused on the building. A red moon glared down upon them. Walking towards the entrance she noticed that the windows were following her. The panels reflected the red moon beams at her from all directions. Inside there lied a body, curled up in a ball on the floor right in front of the reception desk. It was wearing a ZPD police the red beams slowly went from Judy, making their way across the ground, to the thing in the floor.

No more than 3 yards did she come close to it. Her instincts telling her not to go any closer, but she persisted she had to help the fallen officer. But as she neared it the red beams dimmed and she could see who it was. Nick.

"Nick!" She ran to his side.

"NO, no no no no no" She repeated out loud.

Grabbing Nick's shoulder she rolled him over. In horror she saw that Nick's eye lay wide open, blood coming from a wound in his chest. No sign of life in him at all, he laid motionless. Tears streaming down her cheeks she walked backwards slowly keeping her eyes on Nick's still form.

"Oh god, oh god…. Not Nick, anyone but Nick!. Why! Why why why!" she yelled. The beams increased in brightness. Growing reder they focused on judy again. Judy couldn't see anything but red. Then everything went black…

"Noooo!" She yelled as she stood up gasping for air. Panting and shivering she got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she slung water in her face. Sighing she was happy to find out that it was only a dream,

"Oh Nick... " she huffed while leaning over the sink. Grabbing her phone she texted nick.

"Hey are busy?" she waited, staring blankly at the screen.

"No not really carrots… why? Something wrong?"

Smiling she fell over into the floor. Holding the phone up and texting back.

"No… I just wanted to see what my dumb fox is up to."

"Alright sly bunny. Lol"

Hello, I hoped you enjoyed that story. Zootopia is a very amazing well thought out movie, and to me is one of the best Disney films of its time. If you are like me and can't wait for the next Zootopia. You make your own. If there is anything wrong with the story just say so, but please don't be a jerk about it. Also I can not take anyones idea because I have not read any Zootopia fanfiction.

So if you did like the first chapter, what should the second one be about?

Will Judy's dream come true in the future?

Will Nick and Judy ever get together?

Remember this is fanfiction for a reason. This of course is not the plot of Zootopia 2. What Disney will do is far better than what I could do.


End file.
